


Ego ink

by Kely_liquid



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim Trimmer - Freeform - Freeform, Bing - Freeform, Captain Magnum - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Dr Iplier - Freeform, Eric Derekson - Freeform, F/M, Google - Freeform, Illinois, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Protective Siblings, Suicide Attempt, Yancy - Freeform, Yandere iplier, king of the squirrels, the jims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: first of all darkiplier and Wilford  view each other as brothers also the Google'ssee Bing as a annoying little brother. so this is a collections of stories of the Antics that happened at  egoink
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 7





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to put the other tags up

Dark stared at the newly created ego ink looking at the place where all marks egos will live and work. There is just one thing he needs to take care of they needed a leader and it was going to be him there is just one problem the only other ego that mach his power leval was some ego named Wilford Warftache. Dark doesn't know much about this ego only that he at the same power leval as dark and that he is just as old. Dark never cared to look into anything else about this ego. before Warfstache never interfered with darks plans so dark never bother to pay attention to Warfstache antics but now that they are going to live in the same building there can only be one leader and since Warfstache is the only ego that can threatened darks being able to lead them so either Warfstache knows his place or dark will half to get ride of him.

As dark walked through the building following Warfstache aura which only dark can see others aura. Warfstache aura was bubblegum pink that had the sent of sweets and gun powder. The trail leads dark to the tv Part of the building. Now he can hiar someone else's voice saying nonsense but the voice was strangely familiar. But dark didn't dwell on that thought and continue with his mission. Dark finally made it to the source of the strong aura Wich was a dressing room with a pink WW printed on the door dark opened the door what he so made dark freezer in shook for the first time in his existence. The person standing with his back turned to him was a man with a pale yellow button up pink suspenders tan khakis and black dress shoes was waving a vary familiar gun in a vary unsafe way what well saying nonsense. When the man turned around what dark first thing he took notice of was the pink curled mustache and a pink bowtie. Even with the insanity in his eyes dark as memories long-forgotten resurface. Dark could tell this was his old friend William J Bynum. 

" Hello good sir my name is Wilford Warfstache." Wilford gave a dramatic bow " and who might you be?" Dark was able to hold his composure in front of his old friend " my name is Darkiplier." The gun disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and glitter Wilford shook Darks hand vigorously with a hug grin on his face brown eyes film with insanity and enthusiasm. " It's nice to meet you old chap I think we are going to be fast friends." Dark internally flinched at the whey Wilford said that. Dark fixed his suit and cracked his neck " we have a lot to discuss Wil." Couldn't for the life of him call William, Wilfred." What would be the appropriate time for us to to talk." Wilford pulled out a old Custom Design silver pocket watch from his pocket it had a WJB engraved on the top of it. Dark could feel Damian's soul shutter Damian gave William that pocket watch as a Christmas present. " Bloody hell I have an interview in five minutes." Wilford three ways hand after dramatically. " Well we can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about during lunch." Dark throat couldn't form word with everything that was happening so he just nodded in response. " Well see you then old chap." Wilford boomed as he was surrounded in pink smoke and glitter with a sound of a poof Wilford was gone.


	2. Darkiplier Gilt

Dark stood in the middle of the empty dressing room trying to deal with the hurricane of emotions swirling through him. He forget William how could he forget the person that he considered a brother. When he became darkiplier dark didn't give William a second thought all he could think about was getting revenge on Mark. William's insanity is all his fault. 

" As darkiplier body switched sporadically as the sins of his past has come to haunt him as he reunited with his old friends." Dark stiffened at the new voice the voice was emotionless. He turns around and there stood another ego his hair was slicked back with a blond streak in his hair, bloody bandages covered his eyes with bloody tears going down its face, he was wearing a tan trench coat with a white button up shirt underneath the coat he has black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Dark compose himself quickly and made himself look at intimidating as possible. " How so you even know about THAT!!!" The ego doesn't even flinch. " The Host powers of narration gives the host visions of the future and nowing the history of everyone the host meets." Dark was stunned into silence. " The Host believes that this is one story the host should not tell considering wilford's mental state that it will be best if you don't say anything either." 

Dark realized that the host was right that letting Wil know that he is his missing friends may brack what little sanity Wil has left. " Before the host leaves the host informs darkiplier the doctor Edward iplier has records of all his patience and that includes Wilford Warfstache." As the host left the room dark new what his next goal was to. To find out how the hell William became Wilford.


	3. You might be annoying but you still our brother

Bing always thought the Google's didn't like him at all they all acted different blue was still his emotionaless self, green was the sarcastic one, red was the angry one, and Oliver was the nicest one but he still new just want to day that will hurt the most. In facted the only person that likes Bing is chase Brody. Considering there first encounter. Bing pretends that there words don't hurt him putting on a bright smile and pushes through the day. 

Bing and the Google's were doing computer work setting up the security system. Bing throw his hands up as he finished his days work " YES!! I'm done now I can do something fun." But then Bing remember something " oh what Chase is with his kids today." Bing sank back into his chair and started doing tomorrow's work instead. 

The Google's stared at Bing in shock " wait you are actually willing to do work." Blue said in his normal criticizing voice. " Yay chase is the only one who tolerates my stupidity and uselessness." Bing said it like it was the most obvious answer. The room was silent except for Bing tipping on his computer. " Who told you this." Red's voice was filled with Venom. Bing flinched and turned to face the Google's his voice went to it's default voice Wich was emotionless. " You guys did. " 

All the Google's looked shocked Oliver is the first one to speak up. " What are you talking about bing." Bing took off his sunglasses reveling his black eyes with orange pupils. seem to shut down all his emotional programs giving the Google's a blank look and a weak laugh. " Really blue always says how im a taribal search engine how im useless compared to you guys, green always says sarcastic comments, red gets angry when I don't do my job right, and Oliver always looks disappointed in me so sorry for being me." Bing didn't realize that coolant was leaking out of his eyes it is how they cry.

Oliver was the first to get to Bing he neald to bings and started wiping the coolant from his face. " Oh bing you are not a disappointment in my eyes." " Yay I thought you new I was kidding when I was being sarcastic to you." Green came over to Bing and put his hand on bings shoulder. " I'm never angry at you I'm I'm just worried you get hurt." Red said with shame in his voice. Blue stepped forward with more emotions that Bing has ever seen in him " Bing I know we didn't get along with each Other at first but after a while I we so you my little brother just like the others." Oliver spoke up " yay you just as much as our big brother as blue is." Red and green nodded in agreement. The Google's pulled bing into a group hug. Bing cried but not with sadness. For the first time bing felt like he belonged


	4. The files

As dark gos into the Hospital wing of the building where dr. iplier usually resides. Dark new he was in the right place when he heard the doctor yelling at his nurse to shut up. Dar pushed open the double doors and was in what look like a waiting room. Dr. Iplier came Waltzing in from the back room he was to busy looking at his paper to notice that darkiplier has entered the room

" Good evening doctor." Dark said in a calm but cold voice. Dr iplier jumped out of his skin scattering all his papers all over the floor. " Oh Darkiplier what brings you to my neck of the woods." Dark puts his hands behind his back. " Dr. Iplier I have heard that you have records on all the egos and I was wondering if I could have one." 

Dr. Iplier was puking up his papers nervously not meeting darks eyes. " Im sorry Darkiplier but that is doctor patient confidentiality as a good doctor I'm not allowed to give it to you." Dark chuckle Darkly and pulled both Dr iplier and himself into the void the ringing got louder. " Ha ha I think you misunderstood that was not a question doctor you will give me the file I need wether you like it or not." 

To say Edward was scared was a understand he was terrified. " I um I think I can make a exception this one time." Dr. Iplier said his voice barely above a whisper. Dark brot them both back to reality with a brod smile on his face. " I'm glad we could come to am agreement doctor."


	5. The doctor knows best

After doctor Edward iplier gave the files Darkiplier wanted Dr. Iplier was still vary frightened,and he couldn't deal with his stupid nurse right now, He needed to go someplace quieter but being in a building full of crazy egos there is only one place in this entire building that was quiet was the Host's Library that could be a problem. 

Not that iplier didn't like the Host he is the one of the most sane out of the egos but being a doctor what bothered him was that the Host never gets his bandages changed. Dr. Iplier being a doctor wanted to assess the damage underneath but the Host's past is unknown to the egos he just hoped Host isn't in his Library right now. 

"Doctor Edward iplier enters the library, as he enters his stomach dropped as he here's the Host narrates what is going on." Dr. Iplier nervous shot up " hello Host how are you doing today?" The Host was sitting at his desk somehow reading a book. " The Host is fine today." Dr. Iplier shifted his wait trying not to stare at the Host's bloody bandages. I was wondering if I could look through some of you book collection." The Host showed no charge in emotion " the Host tells Dr. Iplier that it is ok for him to browser the Host's collection." 

Dr. Iplier was sitting on one of the chairs every once in awhile glances at the Host. Being a doctor Edward prides in noticing the difference in people's health. Even though Host is good at hiding everything Edward could see that Host was uncunfabal Edward put his book down. " Host are you ok you look uncunfabal?" Host stiffened. " The Host tells Dr. Iplier that the Host is ok." But Edward new he was full of crap. " Host I am a doctor I can tell when a person health is bothering them so tell me the truth.  
" The Host's sights and informs Dr. Iplier that the Host eyes are bothering the Host." 

Edward was excited to have the chances to look at the the extent of The Host's injuries. " Well I could clean and change you bandages that could help." For the first time Edward looked scared that's the first time Host has ever shone any emotions. " The Host will allow that." Host voice was shaking Edward was glad he always has a medkit on him. Edward pulled his chair up in front of Host opening the med kit on Host desk making shore not to move any of Host's stuff. Edward wasn't prepared for what he what he so Edward thought Host had a eye injuriy not that his eyes where completely missing. Around Host eye sockets there were fate scars leeding Edward to conclude that the Host's eyes were gouged out.

Edward was about to ask what the hell happened when Host started to narrate. " Dr. Iplier thought it was best not to ask Host what happened to the Host's eyes." Host voice sounded so scared. That's not what Edward wanted to do but when ever he tried to to ask that question his mouth would not let him ask. When the task was finished the Host looked much better. " Host I would like you to come to me when you need your bandages changed I will not tell the others about what is under you bandages. " The Host appreciates Dr. Iplier' s help and the Host will take his offer into consideration. After the task was done Dr. Iplier turned and Left the Library." Edward feels like something is controlling him as he leaves the library and went back to his office to update his file on The Host.


	6. The truth hurts

Dark was in his office after getting the files from Dr. Iplier, his office looked like a dark version of Damian's office. There was a dark oak desk in the center of the room with Gothic carvings on it, the char's was a dark oak with red velvet coshins, the walls were paint black, and the carpet a dark gray, and windows had blood red draps on then. It was the perfect condition of intimidation and creepyness that dark loved.

Dark sat at his desk and opened the file 

Name: Wilford Warfstache

Age: unknown

Bithday: November 9, 2012 ( doesn't remember his actual birthday he just gos by the first video he appears in)

Occupation: television journalist

Problems: insanity, memory loss, has trouble understand simple things.

Powers: teleportation ( Wilford calls poofing), Conjuring itums out of nowhere, healing, 

Summery: Wilford Warfstache is one of the oldest egos and one of the most powerful (besides Darkiplier) I think he was someone before he became an ego but He has no memory from before he became became Wilford Warfstache. My reasons when someone experiences a traumatic experience to try and help the coop it forgets what happened I think the event that cost wilford's insanity was so traumatizing that Wilford's mind forgot all his past. Wilford doesn't understand the concept of death he thinks that people come back after they die. He now's thing but didn't know why he does. 

Other: there are two items that Wilford is attached to 

One a silver revolver: this type of revolver is only give to people in the military in 1820 

Two a silver pocket watch: it is as old as the gun but it looks expensive it has elegant carvings on it and the initials W.J.B engraved on the top, I asked Wilford what those initials mint but agen he had no idea that they mean.

Dark kept looking through the files over and over trying to find more about his friend/brother what happened. Suddenly there was a poof sound dark hide the files and looked up and so wilford standing there with a white smile on his face. " Darky! You wanted to talk to me." Dark gave will a soft smile. " Yes will please take a seat."


	7. A weird friendship

Yan was dealing with the heartbreak of his senpai rejecting He some how ended up in a garden.

The thing about the building is that every room is made for each Pacific ego except for the kitchen, Common room, and meeting room. Now the question is who's room is this meet to be. Maybe King since he Spence the most time outside but there are no trees for his squirrels? 

Suddenly Yan heard someone humming. Yan took out his sword and silently went to investigate the sound. When Yan finally found the the source of the sound in the center of the garden. Watering some flowers with a watering can was Bim Trimmer he was still in his suit that he always where's humming happily to himself without a care in the world. 

" Bim?" Yan said softly but Bim jumped three feet in the air his watering can went flying as Bim let out a scream Bim turned around and so Yan and put a hand on his chest. " Jesus Christ Yan you scead the crap out of me." Yan made his sword disappear and gave Bim a apologetic look." Anyway Yan why are you here?" At the question Yan remember the reason he exdently fond Bim's garden. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes like a river Bim was worried he did something to upset the younger ego . Yan wiped his eyes and looked at Bim. " Senpai said that they will never love me and no one would." Bim gave Yan a sad but understand look Wich confused him Bim took Yans hand and led him over to the flowers he was watering and picked up his watering can. Do you know why I created this garden." Yan shook his head. " I fall in love vary esaly and my contestants Know I faver the person I like so they us that to win at HMA and then they usually reject get afterwards also I might be an older ego but I am not well known hell more people now about king then me." Bim gave a long pause. " So instead of letting that hurt consume me I us it to create something beautiful these plants need me."

Yan was shocked about Bim's statement but he had to admit he never gave Bim's feelings a second thought he was always happy especially when taking about himself also this is the first time anyone could understand how Yan felt right now it was good to now that he was not alone. 

So Yan was in Bim's garden for hours just taking about flowers,love, and family. Bim's favret flowers were the bleeding hearts whall Yan liked the cherry blossom. After a while Yan felt better now. " Thank you Bim your a good friend." Bim smileed " anytime Yan, you can come to my garden anytime you want ok." Yan smiled and agreed


	8. Partnership

had just finished up my interview it got a little messy so I snapped my fingers to clean up. I took my pocket watch I've had this watch for as long as I can remember, even though my memory is not that good, It was time for my meeting with darkiplier. 

Wilford poofed in darks office, it was a little to dull for his taste, he was looking at some paperwork. " Darky! You wanted to talk to me." Dark puts the paperwork away. " Yes will please sit." Dark said motioning to the seat across from his desk. Why does he keep calling me will and why doesn't he mind it usually when others called him that he his response is I AM wilford Warfstache! Why does he not care that Dark calls him that. Wilford pondered this thought for a while but then he thought oh well it's probably not important.

Wilford sat down and immediately started fidgeting in his seat a soft ringing could be heard coming from darks aura people are afraid of darks but I can not see why? Darks face is unreadable. " Will as you might know out of all the egos we are the two most powerful." I star at him curiously what is he getting at. Dark folded his hands in front of him. " I want you to be my right hand man you are the only one I trust and respect enough for the task. 

A shinning grim appeared on Wilford's face his aura mixed with Darks making the room a little brighter. " That's a great idea I know we word become fast, we can do great things together like I always say life needs a bit of madness." Wilford was so in his on head that he didn't notice Dark flinch at his words. Wilford checked his wach. " Bloody hell is it that late already we should go and get dinner before all the others eat it all." And with that Wilford ran out of the office as Dark slowly falowd behind him.


	9. A tree house fit for a King

King was the only ego who rarely stepped instead ego inc. even though there was a room for him the only time he actually used it is when the others basically would drag him inside for winter and bad weather but it was hard to catch him because he was the fastest of all the egos and can climb any tree just as easily as a squirrel. 

The reason why is king doesn't want to leave his subjects surprisingly and the other egos not liking the squirrels in the building. But it was hard to catch him

the i who worried the most was Ed Edgar. Even though Ed wanted to see his son and he seald baby's he was like the Den mother of ego ink always making shore everyone was ok and he didn't like that king stayed outside during storms and other dangerous wether. wj would also try to keep king inside whenever he Forshaw bad weather. 

Wj got a bunch of the egos the egos together he got ed, silver Shepherd, the other jim's, and Dr iplier. Ed stood up " we have to do something about king we can't have him be outside in such bad weather it is to dangerous." Dr iplier noded in agreement. " as a doctor I fear for his health." Then Silver Shepherd spoke up. " And king is the third oldest ego he has helped os whenever a new egos comes in and makes them feel welcome." They all noded in agreement. 

King know the host was keeping him away from something. Host was one of Host oldest friend knowing host when he was the author having his cabinet in Kings woods and introducing host to the other egos and is the only one who knows what really happened to turn the author to the host. King was being kept in host Library Wich was weird host didn't like king getting peanut butter all over his book and he didn't like Kings squirrels taking pages of his books for there nest. 

" Host? I know you're up to something?" " The host smiles at his friend and tells him that the host is not up to anything the host just wants to hang out with hosts oldest friend." King didn't buy it at all but he new the host power and if he wanted to host could make him stay but king new host hated using his power to control others so he just huffed and sat down in one of the many lether chars and grabbed one of his favorite books it was a book about squirrels. And another thing is that his subjects seemed to be in on it he couldn't find them anywhere. 

After what felled like hours he hears host narrations shifted to be directed straight at him. " The host informs king that the host his something to show him." The king just followed host quietly Wich lead them to the Courtyard and in one of the great trees was a treehouse It was like a forest Castle. In his amassment he didn't like notes. " We don't like how you keeped being exposed to the elements so we got together and made this for you so you and your squirrels." King world around and so all the egos standing there and he ran up to them and gave them a big hug.


	10. Midnight endeavors

Dark couldn't sleep every time he tried he would have nightmares about what he did to Wilford and the Gilt would haunt him. 

Dark gave up on trying to sleep and decided to walk around the building in his black silk pajamas The halls were dark and cold just like him. 

He was so in his head that he didn't realize he had wondered into the recording studio but what was weird was even the light that let's people know when someone is recording something was off he could hear the faint sound of dance music coming from inside? 

Know one should be awake at this hour of night Decided to a piece he's curiosity he entered the stideo. When he found the source of the noise dark was saprisd at what he saw. He was in the set of Warfstache tonight and in the middle of the set was wilford dance ridiculously with no source for the music to come from he was still in his outfit he was wearing this morning.

" Um wilford what are you doing up this late?" Wilford pause in his dancing and the music store with a scratching record sound. " Darky well I have a vary inportent interview that I need to prepare for but I was taking a little break but what about you why are you up." 

Dark thought for a moment. " I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." Wilford humd in response. " Well I know a whey to help you." Wilford put his hand on darks shoulder and all of a sudden dark was consomd with yellow and pink light and the feeling of nausea hit him and he so that they were in the kitchen wick was on the other side of the building and there was pink glitter on the floor. Wilford stopped a moment in his tea making to look at dark. " You will feel nauseous for a few minutes it happens to everyone who Poof's for the first time." " Please wil just Warren me before you do that." 

Wilford handed dark a cup of tea and grabbed out for himself. dark took a sip it tasted just like when William would Mack it what also saprisd him was that Wilford was less eccentric he was leaning his back in the kitchen island with his left arm to steady himself and he as his legs crossed.

" So wilford since we are going to be partners why don't you tell me something about your past." Wilford looked uncunfabal and took a long sip of his tea before answering." I actually don't remember much of my old life before I became Wilford Warfstache the first thing I remember is waking up in this fancy mansion not nowing my name or who I was the only thing I had was my pocket watch and my revolver." They were left in silence fer a few moments. " But lest not focus on sad stuff let me tell you how I became a journalist. it was a few weeks after I wake up and I so this add about a story a journalist rote and there was this thought in my mind that tells me to go for it." 

They talk for a while until wilford yond. " Well I think we should both should be getting some rest goodnight dark." Wilford poofed away and they both get a good night sleep that night.


	11. A hero sometimes needs saving

Silver Shepherd was a hero he was there to help anyone in need of it but he sometimes neglect his hon needs. This night on patrol silver didn't have jackieboy-man for back up and he wasn't as carful as he should be and he missed a step whall chasing a criminal and he fell off a building.

Silver didn't get back to ego ink until midnight luckily he was the only one up his body hurt from his fall but he has had worst he didn't want to burden the others with his problems. As Soon as he got into his room he collapsed on his bed still in his uniform.

Silver heard a muffled knocking at his door silver groaned and slowly got up still in pain from last night. " Hold your horses I'm coming." When he opened his door bing was standing in his doorway looking at silver Shepherd with a confused look. " Bro you've been sleeping in a lot longer than you usually do you ok dude?" Silver looked at his clock Wich read 3:00pm. 

Panic filled his sistum he never slept this long so many people could get hurt with him not there the panic gives him a stabbing headache but he couldn't let bing know of his panic and pain. " Sorry bing I came home late from patrol and I was solo last night and I must have been more tierd than I thought I was." Silver pushed past bing not looking back bing looked at the super hero worth consern as her walked off.

Silver entered the kitchen we're he encountered darkiplier the ringing that he always gave off seemed louder and it just made his head feel worse he was so focused on his on pain he didn't realize darkiplier was talking to him. " Silver are you lisaning." Dark voice was filled with anger. " Sorry Darkiplier what did you say." Dark looked at silver questionably and examined the heros appearance closely and stepped up to silver and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Silver vision wavered and when it clears he can see they were in Dr iplier office dark looked at him sternly. " You will see Dr iplier you are   
Well and don't let this happen again we can't have a member of our family hurt." That was the last thing dark said before he left.


	12. Fragments of the past

As dark spent more time with wilford he can see glimpses of his old friend.

It was late afternoon when dark went into to common area dark found wilford sitting on the couch eating candy out of a bag when Bim came bursting into the room. " Wilford you stole my candy again! You have powers that can make candy out of nothing why do you always steel my candy!" Bim yelled but wilford guts laughed. " Because candy taste better when it is not yours!" Dark has an old memory of when William would steel   
His friends candy clamming it tasted better.

The Jim's Bim and Ed waked into the meeting room arguing. " I swear I don't know how he is so good!" Ed yelled. " I know even when we make it so that we can't us our powers he still wins and we end up brock." The other egos look at them with confusion. " Yo dude what are you guys taking about."   
Bing said the Studio egos and the Jim's answered. " The Jim's and others play a card game they call poker and wilford always wins." Dark remembers how they would play together. 

Dark so wilford, king, cj, and Eric setting up to play clue when Eric tryed to be Colonel Mustard but king spoke up. " Sorry Eric but wilford always plays as Colonel Mustard and if you take it he will shoot you." Dark just walked out of the room and when wilford correct the other egos and what animal lives where and they ask how he knows that wilford face will go blank for a moment until his smile and says he doesn't have the slightest clue.


	13. Graveyard shift

It was late at night and Bim, wilford, cj, rj, wj, frj, where were all in the stideo planning this months shows.

After a long time Bim realized that Wilford had fallen asleep Wich Bim was upstairs that they had to do all the work now. 

It was a few hours since wilford fell asleep Bim noticed that the sleeping Wilford's face was full of fear and he was muttering something but the Jim's were being to long for him to understand. So he quieted the Jim's and showed the state wilford was in. Bim got closer until he could until he could finally hear what he was saying  
" I'm sorry, it was an axident I swear,   
It wasn't my fault." Bim had know idea what any of that mennt but he new it was a nightmare so he went to wake him up. 

But that turned out to be a bad choice cuz wilford shot up and immediately took out his gun and started shooting at Bim and the Jim's luckaly they were quite anuff to avoid getting hurt." WILFORD stop!" Bim shouted Wich seemed to cut thow the fog in wilford's mind. " Bim Jim's what are you doing scattering about." Wilford said without a care in the world the others were scared to reply but rj was the one who spoke first." You were having a nightmare and Bim woke you up right Jim." The other jim's nodded in response and wilford face fell and tournd angry. " If you ever tell anyone about this I will personally blow you brains out and make sure you never come back." Bim and the Jim's were tarifid they have never seen wilford act like this and he didn't even sound like the wilford they new.  
"ok but what was the nightmare about let us help you." Bim pleaded. " I don't have the fogeus clue that they are I forget as Soon as I wake but didn't bother I have it handled I just stay awake until I know I won't have them again. With that wilford Walked out leveling a vary worried Bim and Jim's behind.


	14. New ego

It was a quite day at ego ink wich was vary rare and king was tending to his subjects in his tree Casal when one of his squirrels came running in and started charging at king. " What! Are you shore." The squirrel noded it's head. " Ok go and inform the other egos whal I go check it out.

When king finally made it to where his subject told him he found a new ego king hung out in the trees above to observe him first. He looked like mark but they all do what was different was his round glasses a black shirt with a floral pattern on it and he had a yellow towel in his hands but the gratest difference was he was extremely nervous constantly fidgeting with his yellow towel and looking around. 

King jumped down from the tree right in front of the new ego and he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell onto the forest floor king held out his hand to the new ego. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you my name is king of the squirrels but you can call me king for short what's your name." The new ego was hesitant to take kings hand but he finally took kings hand and king hoisted him back to his feet. " Mm my nname is Eric Derrickson." Eric said quietly figering with his towel and not looking into kings eyes.

After a awkward silence one of kings subjects jumped onto his shoulder and Eric's eyes went wide final looking up at king informing him that she told the others what was going on and that king should bring Eric to ego ink. " This is one of my subjects her name is chica she was the one that told me you were out here." I I like animals." King smiled and held out his arm so chica could clime to to the end. " Well do you want to hold her she seems to like you?" Eric was shocked at king's questions and looked hesitantly before noding his head and chica jumped into Eric's hands and a small smile aperd on his face for the first time since king had meet him. " Hey Eric how about you come with me I know a safe place with others that can explain what's going on much better than I can."


	15. Foge memory

Wilford was surcharge every inch of ego ink to find where Bim his his candy this time wilford laughed to himself at the thought that bim thinks he can hide candy from Wilford Warfstache. 

As wilford was in one of the old storage rooms there was stuff stacked up all the way to the ceiling. Wilford was standing on top of a pile of boxes using it to reach the far back shelf. "A ah!" Wilford raced his hand up in victory but it costed wilford to loss his balens and he tried to catch himself by grabbing the shelf but that only cosed the shelf to fall with him. 

When wilford hit the ground with the shelf a box spilt open scattering old pictures everywhere a lot of them were fated so bad that you couldn't see the picture anymore. But one picher caught his eye it was facing down with writing on it that read " will & Damien best friends forever ♥️" 

the name Damien sonded so familiar he picked and turned it over on it was a guy that kinda looked like him except worth a black mustache and red suspenders said man was hugging a man with slick back black hair a black sut with a white shirt underneath. 

Wilford's head was sworlling he know this Damien but he does not know why it was like a memory long since pasted. The one thing he did know was that he and Damien we're as close as brothers and that he is gone and it is somehow his fault.


	16. The aftermath

Dark was doing paperwork he never minded doing paperwork mabe because in his past life of being a Mayer. He was just about done when he felt a blast of Wilford's Aura wich was not unusual whenever Wil gets overly excited his aura is like a fierwork show but the thing that made dark pause Wilford's Aura is usually has the sent of gun powder and bubble gum but this smells like sour candy also the pink was less vibrant than usually.

Dark had to find what was going on. When he finally came to the sores all the egos we're gathered in front one of the storage rooms that had a strange pink wall in the door preventing them from going any further. " What is going on." Dark said firmly but the egos didn't know what to say until the host spoke up. " Wilford Warfstache is remembering a peace his past but the host can't see past the wall wilford has created to protect himself only some one with simaler strength can get past it." Dark stared at the host who was his usual calm self before nodding.

As dark pushed throw the wall of Wilford's power he finds that the room was utter chaos the objects in the room were being thrown around by an invisible wind. In the center of it all was wilford his back facing dark he was shacking and dark can hear that he is quietly sobing. Dark neald in front of his friend and so wilford was holding an old picture of them before the events of the Manor. 

" Wilford can you hear me?" Dark asked cautiously. Wilford looked up at him and blinked his pink eyes a couple of times. " Ddark?" Wilford sounded more like William at this moment. " Yes Wilford it's me." Dark carfuly took the picture out of Wilford's hand. " Do you know who these people are Wil?" Wil's eyes go somber. " Not much I know the guy in the red suspenders is me and all I remember about the other guy is that his name is Damian we were as close as brothers and that he is gone and I am some how responsible for it." Dark couldn't stand to see wilford like this. " Wilford what if I told you that that I am Damian." Wilford just shook his head. " If you are then prove it to me." Dark grabbed Wilford's shoulders and looked him straight in his eyes. " Your old name was William j. Barnum." Wil's eyes filled up with tears. " Damian." Wilford said with pure joy as he pulled dark into a hug and mutering apologizes. After a while wilford passed out dark looked at the doorway and gave the other egos a Stern look. " I will explain after I bring Wil to his room." And with that dark picked up wilford and walked out of the storage closet without looking back at the bewildered egos by the door.


	17. Jim jim

" thank you Jim this is feald reporter Jim with camrerman Jim and today we will find out the secrets of ego ink come on Jim." Frj rand's around the building and snuck around a corner where they see Bim looking at scrips. " Ok Jim there is show man looking at plans for his next mishin." 

After that they get into Yans room. " And here is Yans colechin junk that he needs for rituals for something named senpai." Sundinly Yan came bursting throw the door. " Get away from senpai stuff!" Yan yelled charging at them with his sworld. 

" Ok Jim we got away from Yan now and now we are tracking the lest known person of this building has." CJ zummed the camera on king up in the trees helping some injured squirrels. " Now we see him preparing his army." Before frj could finish both Jim's were pelted by acorns. " Jims leve us alone please. " King said kindly. " And that is it for us back to you Jim."


	18. The mystery of the author

Dr iplier was looking throw his files on the egos he was updated Darkiplier s and wilford Warfstache files with the new information he was given after Wilford's freeckout. He signed at his work he liked that he has more information but there was still one ego that still knew almost nothing about was the host. 

Dr iplier was looking at the host file and all he has is questions. How did the host lose his eyes, how did his power work, he was confident to someone called the author but there is little to no information about this author and the only egos who would know who the author was would be Darkiplier, Wilford Warfstache, king of the squirrels, and host   
But whenever he mentioned it to anyone of them Darkiplier tells him to not bother with it wilford becoms less chary and just says that he is gone and king gets a scard look on his face and says some things are best left forgotten 

As host was in for his bandages to be changed host was quietly narrate was was going on. " Host do you who the author is." Host froze and stopped his narrations which was unusual for him but after a while host spoke. " The author was a ego that had the power to control people simply by writing he abused his powers he used people as puppets in his storys with his bat and pen he can do anything but then one of his characters rebeld and left him fatally wounded in his cabin in the woods that day he died." Dr iplier wanted to ask more but the host spook up. " Dr iplier was satisfied with the information the host has given him and he didn't ask anything more." Edward felt his mouth be closed shut by an invisible fours and host leaves the room.

When Dr iplier wanted back to his office he looked at host file and this mysterious author he started to see connection both host and author had the power to control people but host don't like to us it, they both write books, and finally the bat was both there main weapon. From what he can figure out host was the author but the date the author dead the host was born he added this new information to his files.


	19. Google news

The Google's blue, red, green, and Oliver was in there bedroom well it was not really a bedroom since there was no beds in it just there charging stashins and there computers where they did all there work. 

The Google's mite seem emotionless around the other egos but each Google has it's own different personalities blue is the overprotective older brother, red quick to anger and passionate about things, green is the cool and calm, and collectives one, and Oliver is just a ray of sunshine. 

They keep up the facod of being emotionaless robots because they didn't want others to use it agenst them the only ego that the Google's show there true personality is there fellow Android and honorary brother Bing.


	20. Sleeping problems

Wilford was tiered but her couldn't sleep right now he will just have a cup of hot cocoa and he will be fine. He was having another nightmare secshin so he is doing what he always does stay up until he knows he won't have the nightmare anymore he doesn't know how he knows when he won't have the nightmare anymore he just does they usually last a week or two but this one has been lasting a month.

Today was one of the egos meetings and and wilford was given his new ideas for Markiplier tv but as he keeped talking it began to get harder and harder to Focus, even more then normal. Then suddenly he was hit with a wave of dizzyness so bad that he had to grab onto the tabal to stedy himself and ringing filled his ears and it is not the normal ringing that dark admit he has learn to tune that out this ringing was coming from his on head speaking of his head it felt like an ice pick had been jabbed into his skull. 

It was anuff to get him to stop talking one hand steadying himself on the table and the other hand was rubbing the Brim of his nose trying to get all of the shit to stop. Throw all the chaos wilford could hear someone calling his name but he couldn't tell who it was throw all the chaos in his mind more so the usually the last thing he hears is someone yelling his old name.


	21. You knew

Dark knew something was wrong when wilford stopped talking wilford NEVER stops talking when he has got a new idea, wants to get his point across, or anything that comes to his mind so when wilford stopped talking in the middle of picking his idea he knew something was wrong. 

" Wil are you ok." Dark asked cautiously not shore what to do wilford acted like he didn't hear dark grabbed onto his chair to staty himself and started to rub his eyes. " Yes wilford you don't look so good I am a doctor and I know what's best."   
Ed was actually paying attention now, blue google was lost on all the human stuff, Bim looked worried about his boss, host was still narrating to quitly   
To be heard but one narration catches darks attachin. " As the egos wonder what was going on with wilford Warfstache but wilford Warfstache didn't hear them darkiplier listens to the Host's narrations but don't know what to do as wilford Warfstache passis out." Dark didn't have time to process what host says before wilford collapse. 

" William!" Silver Shepherd used his super speed to catch wilford before he hit the floor. Dr iplier rushed over to the pink reporter. " It seems like he passed out do to exhaustion but I would like to monitor him in the clinic silver can you help me." Silver nodded and cared the secret in camand out of the meeting room. 

The room was quite all that could be heard is darks ringing Wich was much louder than normal. " That funkin asshole I told him that he had to find a better way in dealing with it but does he lissin noooooo." Bim shouted in frustration. " Before Bim could do anything he found himself being forcible pushed into the meeting wall a cold hand of darkiplier was on his throat. " You knew." Dark growald Bim was having a hard time breathing in darks grip. " Now lissin dark it is not like we didn't want to tell you but wilford threatened us to keep quiet and he used his serious voice so we knew he ment it." The Jim's came to Bim's defense. " Jim is right dark when we found out that the way wilford delt with his nightmares is to stay awake until the go away." CJ and rj said frantically trying to get dark to not murder Bim." Nightmare?" Dark asked curiously now leaving Bim go. " Yay nightmares so bad that he sounds and looks like he is getting married and since he won't let us help or tell anyone my and the Jim's like to keep track of when he gets them and how long they last." Bim was rubbing his neck as he explained. " But what is weird is that these nightmares ushaly last for a week or two but this one has been going on for a full month and him consuming more sugar then normal can only keep him awake for so long." 

Dark compose himself fixing his tie and cracking his broken neck. " When was the last time this has happened." Bim think for a moment. " Well that would be when you brought us all together and you what is surprising that cycle was the shortest only a few days not the normal week." At that dark remember the night when he couldn't sleep and he found Wil in the studio clamming that he was working on a inportent project but he wasn't.


	22. The pirates the prisoner and the adventure

Being a doctor Edward iplier was always the first one to wake up. He sleepily walked into the kitchen to get his morning coffee he poured it in his blue mug with the words shut up nurse in bold white letters on it. 

Dr iplier was taking a big sip of his coffee while he was walking past the living room door but he stopped and backpedaled back to the living room door. In the room were three new egos from the hist with Markiplier seares. The pirate was looking at one of Yans hand mirrors looking all over it like it held some hidden treasure,   
The adventure was exploring the room looking for achent relics, and the prisoner was leaning agenst the back wall with his arms crossed he did not look happy being here. 

As Dr iplier wanted them the prisoner locked eyes with him. " Hey do  
Yousa know how I got here I was in happy trails penitentiary with the boys and girls practicing a new dance number and then suddenly I'm in this fancy place." The pirate looked up from the mirror. " Aye I be with me crew on a grand treasure hunt when I found me self in this strange place." The adventure spoke up next. " Well I was in some ancient ruins looking for some achent artifact and I was pulled to this place." Dr iplier rubbed his tired eye. " It is to early for this shit." 

Dr iplier got the new egos the pirate was named capine magnum, the prisoner was Yancy, and the adventure was illinois. Settled in as he gos so wake the other egos. Most of them was not happy at being woken up Ed looked like he would fall asleep where he was standing Yan hadn't had time to do her mackup and eric looked at the new people nervously playing with his cloth while there where some weird ones who look ready for they day, like wilford who was bouncing on the balls of his feet dark is the only one keeping him contained as well as Bim looks like he was ready for his next show, and the Bim twins where skittering around like normal. 

Darkiplier and wilford explained what they were that the both of them are the bosses of this place and there goal in destroying the the actor.


	23. Wake up

Dark was in Dr ipler office with bim and the Jim's behind him they pulled Edward to the side to inform him of what Wilford nightmares and refusal of sleep. As the three talked to Edward dark went over to where Wilford was sleeping quietly on the hospital bed which unnerved dark Wilford was never quite. dark chica was sitting at the end of the bed in her smaller form whimpering at the site of her second favorite person being incapacitated. 

Dark walked up to the bed patting dark chica on the head. " He will be fine girl he will be back to get zipping around the place in know time." Dark just looked at his friend/brother this hole sanario he wondered how many times wil went throw this all alone that though just made the Gilt in his stumick get worse. 

Edward came up to dark after talking to bim and the Jim's looking over his charts. " Ok it looks like he past out do to exhaustion and he was a little dehydrated do to only drinking hot chocolate to keep him awake but besides all we need to do is what for him to wake up." Dark nodded and pulled up a char next up to wil bed and dark chica rested her head on the bed know one was going to say no to the fearcum darkiplier or his wild dog so they left but before bim left the room he paused before speaking. " Be carfal when you try to wake him up from a nightmare he will be confused and scared and he will pull out his gun or lash out with his knife." And with that the two dark beings were left in the room alone with only darks ringing filling the silence.


	24. Dream

Wilford was walking through a gorgeous Manor it seemed both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He doesn't know how he got here all he did know was that he was looking for someone but he couldn't quite remember who he was looking for. 

This maze of a Manor was like a huge fucking maze and know matter where he goes there is no sound not even his footsteps even made a sound. After who knows how long Wilford found himself at the bottom of a staircase looking into a broken mirror. For some reason the mirror drawers wilfords attention as he gazes into the mirror a sound finally filled the air the sound of TV static and the mirror started to zoom into his face and at it got closer the static sound got louder. 

The mirror got so close that he went into one of the cracks and Wilford was left in an endless void know matter where he looked all he could see is darkness but unlike the manor silence the void was filled with voices all yelling at him. " It's not fair isn't it." " Put the gun down!" " He was your friend!" " Marterer!" " Where is he!" " It was an accident I swear!" 

No matter where he ran he couldn't escape the voices for some reason he knew what they said was detected towards him and he wishes to be in the silence of the manor again. A man in a red velvet suit appeared holding a gun to wilfords head and whispers into his ear. " Every good story needs good villains." And then the sound of a gun shot cuts through all the voice and there is a pain in wilfords Temple.


	25. Dark pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long what tropical storm Knoked out my internet for a week I just got it back

Dark sat by wilfords bed for what felt like hours he barely acknowledges the other egos that come to visit but it is mostly Dr ipler checking in. Dark chica had her head on the bed she wanted Wilford to wake up just at much as he did.

It was disturbing to see the eccentric reporter so still and quiet If it wasn't for his breathing and occasional twitching dark would think he was dead. His thoughts drifted to the new information he got from Bim and the jim's and he remembers from a previous life that after William can back from world war 2 he would suffer from nightmares and that he would deal with them in the same way, Damian Celine has to force William just to sleep and they would help calm him down whenever he had nightmares. 

Suddenly dark was brought out of his thoughts with Wilford screaming like he was being murdered he was flailing around getting tangled in the blankets, dark chica had to step back or else she would have been smacked in the face. Dark ran to wilfords side trying to wake him the faint memory of the past guide him. " Wil wake up your having a nightmare." As soon as dark tuched Wilford wil fell out of the bed his eyes were open but they were clouded he was still in the deam stat he backed up the the far corner of the room.

Wil's clouded maroon eyes scans the room he looked like a wild animal trapped in a corner. Dark tryed to approach but Wilford throw a knife at the movement locally darks Aura blocked the knife esaly. " Wil it's ok it is me dark you know me. " Wilford darted his wild eyes at him a little less clouded. " whatever you so it is not happening right now." Dark took a careful step forward but Wilford just keeped staring at him. " You are Wilford warfstache a journalist, you host a show called warfstache tonight, you are my best friend and brother." Dark nelt down and gentle touch wilfords face." Please Wil." 

Wilford maroon eyes cleared up and he grabbed darks hand. " Darky?" Dark smiled. " Yes wil it is me."


	26. Talk to me

Wilford looked around and found that he wasn't in the meeting room but in the doctors hospital Wilford try's to figure out what happened when he remembered passing out in the meeting." Oh fuck this is just great." Darks ringing Grow louder Wilford turned to dark and so darks stone cold face." Wilford you are going to tell me what you nightmares are about." Oh nothing to worry yourself about darky." Wilford said trying to change the subject but dark was not having it." No you don't bin and the Jim's already told us everything they knew do tell me everything William." 

Wilford knew dark was being serious if he was called him by his old name. He sighed. " I've been having these nightmares for as long as I can remember, which can be spotty at best." Wil tried to Layton the mood with humor but it didn't work." I'm in this mansion I don't know how I got there but all I know is that I am looking for someone I don't know who, it is completely silent as I walk through the mansion not even my footsteps made a single sound, after a long while I am thrown into and endless blackness and voices yell at me there are so many that I can't identify what they are saying then a man in a red velvet suit holding a gun to my head saying everyone loves a, good villain, and then he fires the gun and then it ends." 

At the end of the story Wilford noted that the ringing had got louder and dark was glitching the blue and red glew brighter. " dark?" Wilford ask slowly." Do you know the man." Dark asked coldly wil though about it for a moment but shook his head." No he he seems familiar but I can't quite place where I've seen him but the funny thing is when you found me the night during a nightmare cycle talking to you made them stop?" Dark grabbed Wilford hand." The next time you have a nightmare come to me know matter how late it is." Wilford nodded and hugged dark who hugged back.


	27. Father

Ed just got done with a Business deal and was heading to the kitchen to get a beer. When he entered it was surprisingly quiet this what the room that was the most hectic with dr iplear getting more coffee, Wilford baking treats, yan making something to impress his senpai, and Illinois around the world plait the only person he so was Eric he was just sitting in the corner of the kitchen quickly fiddling with his cloth refusing to look at him trying to look as small as possible. Ed knew who Eric's father was and if he ever shows his face again he will shot him in the face. 

Ed pulled out a beer and looked at the nervous kid. " hey kid how are you doing." Eric jumps at Ed acknowledging his presents." Um the others where being to loud for my liking so I am in here." Ed hummed in response opening his beer and taking a swig of it." I understand you there kid this place is a mad house with even madder people living in it." Eric nodded silently still not looking at him. " so what has old Wilford have you doing." Ed knew that Eric help out with the tv production but thankfully they didn't have him recorded anything like his scum bag of a dad did. " um nothing much mr warfstache has me do paperwork or help the cj with the cameras." 

Ed nodded not knowing what else's to say." Um mr edger?" " call me Ed kid mr edger is my pa's name." " ok Ed why are you be so nice to me aren't you a Business man like my dad." Ed stepped forward in front of Eric who shrinks into his Seat, Ed put his beer calmly down on the table and took the seat next to him." Look kid I know my business is not savory but I make sure that all the kids get into good homes unlike your pa is the worst human being alive." Eric squirmed under his gaze but Ed gave him a kind smile." So kid why don't you tell me what you like to do." And with that the two talk for hours and Eric found out Ed was right he was not like his father.


End file.
